Ela Vai Voltar
by Bia Lupin
Summary: Depois de muito tentar, James finalmente conseguiu o coração da ruiva. Mas um mal entendido fez eles brigarem.. de novo. Agora ele fará de tudo para trazêla de volta. Shortfic. Conjunta.


**Ela Vai Voltar**

Essa fic foi um surto meu e da queridííssima Ly Black! Espero que gostem! Agradecimentos também à Daph pelos conselhos e pela ajuda na fic :)

Adoro vocês demais!

* * *

_flashback_

- Ela é realmente muito boa, Pontas.. - Sirius falou

- Ha, pensas que eu não sei? Por que achas que eu só te emprestei por uma semana? É minha! - eu, _inocentemente_, respondi

- Ela é a melhor!

- Claro que é! Eu amo ela!

- Aaaaai se a Lily ouve isso.. - Ele estava falando isso só para me provocar. Finalmente a Lily aceitou namorar comigo e nós estamos muito bem juntos, obrigado.

- Ai se a Lily ouve o que? - Merlin do céu! Me viro para trás e lá estavam aqueles belos olhos verdes olhando para mim com uma fúria indescritível. Que partes da conversa será que ela ouviu?

- N-nada não, amor - POR QUE eu tinha que gaguejar? Agora ela vai achar que tem algo de errado..

- Nada não, é? Então porque você está gaguejando?

- Lily, não tem nada de errado! Nós estavamos falando da..

- Não me interessa do que vocês estavam falando! Eu ouvi mais do que o suficiente! - Ai não, ai não, ai não! Lá vem o discurso.. Lá vem a lição de moral.. - Eu fui mesmo muito tola achando que você ia mudar. Essa foi a gota d'água. Acabou, _Potter. - _Como eu preferiria uma lição de moral.. Eu via nos olhos dela, não a raiva que ela tinha quando eu azarava o Ranhoso, mas eu via uma decepção muito grande, e eu os via marejados de lágrimas também. Eu me odiava por completo naquele momento por fazê-la sofrer assim.

- Lily, espera! Isso é tudo um grande mal entendido!

- Claro que é! Isso e todo o resto! Com licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer. - e ela simplesmente saiu.

- Almofadinhas, eu acabei de fazer a burrada que eu acho que acabei de fazer? - eu tive que me sentar. Estava desolado.

- Não esquenta, Pontas. Ela vai voltar. Ela tem que voltar..

_fim do flashback_

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida e fertil me deu a voz... **

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar, mas ela vai voltar **

Ok... por essa eu não esperava, eu juro que não esperava mesmo, depois de tudo que eu fiz para conquista-la...

**Ela não é o tipo de mulher que se entrega na primeira  
Mas melhora na segunda e o paraíso é na terceira  
**

_flashback_

-Lily, me escuta! Lily, eu te amo!

E ela deu as costas para mim, mas eu, sinceramente, não sei o que me deu, virei-a de volta, e a beijei. Certo, não foi a coisa mais politicamente correta que eu já fiz, mas eu sou James Potter, não é?

Quando ela afastou aqueles lábios - os melhores do mundo - dos meus, eu a olhei nos olhos, e disse com toda a sinceridade da minha alma:

- Lily, eu te amo..

- Evans para você, Potter. E o problema é todo seu.

_fim do flashback _

Mas mesmo assim, eu não desisti, por que, como eu já disse, eu sou James Potter!

_flashback_

- Lily, pela milésima vez, eu te amo ruiva, é tão difícil para você entender isso?

- Não, Potter.. James.. só é difícil demais para o meu orgulho aceitar, que eu também te amo..

Se eu disser que meu coração parou, você acredita? Pois é, ele parou por uns 5 segundos, acho, mas aí, na hora que ela me puxou, e me beijou, ele voltou a bater tão rápido que eu achei que ele fosse explodir... mas não explodiu, por que, é óbvio, eu ainda estou vivo...

_fim do flashback_

- E tem sido assim todas as vezes que ela me beija, todas as vezes que ela me olha..Você pode me achar patético Sirius, mas eu me tornei um bobo apaixonada, e agora por causa de uma bobagem ELA ME DEIXOU! – completei eu, quase gritando.

Sirius fingiu secar uma lágrima no canto do olho.

- Olha cara, se vocês não voltarem, eu juro que eu me mato... sabe como é né, Merlin existe, se depois de tudo o que você fez, essa história acabar assim eu juro que me afogo na privada!

**Ela tem força, ela tem sensibilidade, ela é guerreira  
Ela é uma deusa, ela é mulher de verdade  
Ela é daquelas que tu gosta na primeira  
Se apaixona na segunda e perde a linha na terceira  
Ela é discreta e cultua bons livros  
E ama os animais, tá ligado eu sou o bicho**

- É sério Almofadinhas, eu vou ficar completamente perdido sem a minha ruiva! O que é que eu vou fazer da minha vida sem ela? Sem ela.. sem ela eu acho que morro!

- Ai Pontas que drama! Você não vivia sem ela antes?

- Vivia, mas você não entende como é... ela é... é viciante, do tipo, agora que eu provei não quero mais largar, entende? - falei completamente desesperado.

- Entendo, é que nem sex...

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas, eu aqui na maior deprê e você com esses comentários estúpidos! - Almofadinhas tem o dom de falar merda quando a gente menos precisa... amigão que eu fui arranjar hein...

- Desculpa, Pontas...

- Você não sabe o quanto a Lily significa para mim...

- Mais do que eu? -Sirius me perguntou com cara de cachorro molhado.

- Sirius Black, vê se cala a boca que eu não to com saco pra te agüentar agora!

- Desculpa cara... Eu sei que a Lily é tudo pra você, que você ama ela e que sem ela você não vive, e que agora, ela terminou com você por causa de uma babaquice, então... O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO PARADO AÍ MANÉ? VAI ATRAS DELA!

- É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE EU VOU FAZER! OBRIGADO, SIRIUS! - eu já tinha dado um pulo da cadeira e estava gritando de excitação, pela simples possibilidade de fazer algo para ter minha ruiva de volta

- Finalmente, finalmente, finalmente esse veado ouviu algo que eu disse! Obrigado, Merlin! - Sirius se ajoelhou no chão, naquela brincadeirinha sem graça

- C-E-R-V-O! Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho coisas a fazer.

- Vá lá, vá.. E SÓ ME VOLTE AQUI COM A LILY AO SEU LADO, V-E-A-D-I-N-H-O!

Ignorando o último comentário, Sirius estava 100 porcento certo. Eu não ia desistir de tudo agora. Depois de tudo que eu fiz, eu não ia deixar essa história acabar assim. A Lily era.. Perfeita. Perfeita para mim. Ela era inteligente, linda, engraçada (Sim, quem diria que Lilian Evans teria umas tiradas dignas dos Marotos?)..

Ela era a garota mais especial do mundo. A cabeleira ruiva mais linda de toda Hogwarts. Os mais belos olhos verdes que eu já vi. O sorriso mais perfeito desse mundo. Uma garota certinha, inteligente, queridinha dos professores, sempre com um livro embaixo do braço, que eu ainda me pergunto porque fui amar tanto, se nós somos tão opostos. O primeiro "não" que eu recebi em toda a minha vida, e foi isso que me chamou atenção nela.

Uma garota muito, muito longe de ser como qualquer outra. Uma garota, que começou como um simples desafio, mas foi me conquistando mais e mais no decorrer do tempo. E quando eu dei por mim, estava perdidamente apaixonado. Não via mais graça em garota nenhuma, nenhuma conseguia ser mais bonita, mais especial do que ela. Poderia ter qualquer garota que eu quisesse, mas só queria ela. Exatamente porque ela não era qualquer uma. Ela ME rejeitou. Na frente da escola toda. Para rejeitar James Potter na frente de toda Hogwarts você tem que ter uma confiança fora do real. É, basicamente é assim que eu descreveria Lilan Evans.

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fertil e me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar  
Mas ela vai voltar**

Sabe, eu não estou NADA disposto a desistir. Não depois de tudo que eu fiz para ter essa ruiva. Não antes de ela me ouvir, e entender o grande mal entendido que é essa situação toda. Não depois de todas as brigas, detenções, pedidos para sair, etc, etc, etc que se desencadearam até, finalmente, o dia em que ela aceitou namorar comigo. O que, por acaso, é o dia mais feliz da minha vida até agora, perdendo apenas para o dia em que eu e ela nos casarmos. "O que, por acaso, não vai acontecer se você não PARAR COM ESSES DEVANEIOS E IR LOGO ATRÁS DELA!" (Merlin, eu acabei de ouvir Sirius na minha consciencia. Que horror. Eu devo mesmo estar desestabilizado psicologicamente..)

**Deixa eu te levar pra ver o mundo baby  
Deixa eu te mostrar o melhor que eu posso ser  
Deixa eu te levar pra ver o mundo baby  
Deixa eu te mostrar o melhor que eu posso ser**

_flashback_

- Lily! Lily! Que.. bom que eu te encontrei! - Remus vinha correndo desesperado pelo corredor.

- Remus? Calma! Respira fundo..

- A.. McGonnagal.. Quer que você.. vá até.. a Sala Precisa.. Agora.. - disse Remus, ainda cansado

- Sala Precisa? Mas por que cargas d'água ela quer que eu vá até lá? Ninguém usa aquela sala..

- Eu.. Sou só.. O mensageiro.. AGORA VAI DE UMA VEZ! - Remus praticamente a empurrou escada acima

_"O pobre Remus pirou de vez.."_ Pensava a garota, enquanto avançava pelos corredores, até chegar na porta da sala.

Quando abriu a porta, se deparou com um lindo jardim, canteiros de rosas por todos os lados, e uma mesa muito bem arrumada, com duas velas, às margens do belo lago, que refletia a lua e as estrelas. Ficou tão maravilhada que por um minuto esqueceu o que estava fazendo ali.

- Professora McGonnagal? - ela perguntou, não vendo ninguém

_"Professora McGonnagal? O que o Aluado inventou para trazer ela até aqui? Bom, que seja. Agora é a hora."_

Com um toque de varinha de James, Lily assistia abismada milhares de vagalumes surgirem do nada, e formarem em meio às estrelas a frase: "Lily, eu te amo, é tão difícil de entender?". Naquele momento, ela entendeu a armação toda e quem estava por trás daquilo tudo

A garota olhava aquilo boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer, o que pensar. Ela sabia que só o que queria fazer era se jogar nos braços dele, mas não podia.

- Gostou?- ela ouviu uma voz suave, atrás de si, perguntar

- Como você sabia que eu amo vagalumes? (N/A: às favas se a Lily original não ama vagalumes. A NOSSA LILY AMA E PRONTO! XD)

- Eu sei mais sobre você do que você imagina.. - ele ia se aproximando dela lentamente, ao que ela simplesmente ficou estática

- O- O que pensa que está fazendo Potter? - Ela indagou gaguejando vendo-o se aproximar perigosamente com aquele sorriso galanteador.

- Você é linda sabia? - Ele disse soando o mais sedutor que poderia ser, tinha certeza de que ela estava tremendo e mais um pouquinho ela caia em suas graças.

- S-Saia de perto Potter! - Ela colocou a mão dentro das vestes a fim de pegar a varinha, mas ele foi mais rápido e colou seu corpo ao dela a prendendo fortemente pela cintura e pela nuca.

- O que vai fazer agora ruiva? - Ele perguntou da forma que tinha certeza de que ela odiava e em seguida deu mais um daqueles sorrisos de tirar o fôlego de todas as garotas de hogwarts.

- Me solta P-Potter! - Ela disse tentando não olhar aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados, sabia que se olhasse cairia em tentação. Por que ele tinha que ser tão sedutor e cheirar tão bem? Pensava ela quase desesperada.

- Não antes de você me escutar. - Ele disse virando o rosto dela para ele e olhando diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu não tenho opção, tenho? -Estranhamente, ele não a segurava com força. Ele estava apenas segurando as mãos dela, delicadamente. Mas era um simples toque do qual, ela não conseguia negar, ela não conseguia se desvencilhar

- Bom, na verdade não. Você ainda não percebeu o que é isso tudo, Lily? - ele falava olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, com uma sinceridade que ela nunca havia visto no maroto

- Percebi, claro que percebi. É mais uma das suas investidas para as quais vai levar um belo fora em troca.

- Não, Lily! Não isso aqui! Eu estou falando de tudo!

- Potter, você bateu a cabeça ou algo assim recentemente?

- Ai, só me ouve, okay? Não fala nada, porque senão eu vou me desconcentrar e não vai sair nunca.. - ela estava vendo ele.. enrubescer? _James Potter_ estava com _vergonha_?

- Okay, fale.

- Você nunca parou para pensar o motivo das minhas detenções semanais? Você nunca parou pra pensar porque eu fico com tantas garotas? Você nunca parou para pensar porque eu te peço para sair?

- Hum.. Porque você acha qeu azarar os outros é divertido, porque você precisa de auto-afirmação e porque você não consegue ter um não como resposta uma vez só?

- Resposta errada. A resposta correta seria porque eu queria passarmais tempo com você, porque eu queria fazer você ficar com ciúmes e porque eu te amo.

A garota estava tão surpresa que só conseguiu ficar boquiaberta por um certo tempo. Ele falava tudo de um modo tão natural, com o mesmo sorriso maroto de sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo de um modo tão.. sincero. E ela estava balançada, não podia mais negar. E com ele se aproximando cada vez mais..

Ela não conseguiu continuar. Sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, no melhor beijo de toda a sua vida, e tinha menos certeza do que antes. Ela só sabia que o amava, e pela primeira vez na sua vida, Lilian Evans ia fazer algo do qual não tinha certeza sobre as consequências.

- Será que.. deu para entender agora? - ele tinha a voz rouca e um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Sim, eu creio que sim.. - ela também exibia um lindo sorriso

- Então.. - ele fez um rápido movimento com a varinha e apontou para cima. Ela olhou e sorriu ao ver os vagalumes voltarem, dessa vez formando um "Quer namorar comigo, Lily?". Depois, pegou sua própria varinha e "desenhou" um "Sim".

_fim do flashback_

**Ela não é do tipo de mulher que se entrega na primeira  
Mas melhora na segundae o paraíso é na terceira  
Ela tem força, ela tem sensibilidade, ela é guerreira  
Ela é uma deusa, ela é mulher de verdade  
**

Meu Merlin amado, Lílian Evans... depois de tudo que eu fiz pra descreve-la anteriormente, eu sinto que ainda não ficou claro o que e é pra mim... Ela é mais que uma namorada, ela é uma amiga para todas as horas. Ela é mais que um rostinho bonito...um corpinho bonito...Ok, o corpo mais lindo que eu já vi na vida... ela é... ela é... Lílian Evans! Precisa falar mais alguma coisa? Certo, nesse momento você deve estar me achando um louco retardado, e acreditem, as pessoas nos corredores também estão, visto que eu estou correndo alopradamente de um lado para o outro derrubando as pessoas em meu caminho, mas fazer o que EU  
SOU UM HOMEM DESESPERADO SABIA?

**Ela é daquelas que tu gosta na primeira  
Se apaixona na segunda e perde a linha na terceira  
Ela é discreta e cultua bons livros  
E ama os animais, tá ligado eu sou o bicho**

"Desespero não leva a nada Pontas"...A voz da sabedoria, quero dizer, do Aluado, falou para mim dentro da minha cabeça. Ele tem razão, se eu fosse Lílian Evans onde eu estaria agora? Resposta óbvia: nos meus braços!...Ok, ela não está aqui... Se eu fosse Lílian Evans e tivesse brigado comigo, onde eu estaria agora? Marlene! óbvio...! se Eu fosse Lílian Evans, e tivesse brigado comigo, eu  
estaria chorando no colo de Marlene McKinnon, minha melhor amiga! Certo, agora eu só preciso achar a Marlene... Merlin, onde está Marlene?

- Pontas! Pontas! Larga mão de ser estúpido o mane! - Ah não, o Sirius de novo  
não!

- Sirius, dá um tempo, eu tenho que achar a Marlene!

- Ué, mas você não estava procurando a Lily?

- Eu estou, mas se eu achar a Lene, eu acho a Lily...agora licença que o castelo é enorme, e meu tempo é curto.

- Pontas seu idiota! Use o Mapa! - disse Sirius já estendendo o mapa do maroto para mim.

- O mapa! - falei eu emocionado, arrancando a melhor coisa, depois de ter conquistado a Lily, óbvio, que eu já fiz na vida - Obrigada Sirius Black, Eu te amo! - Bem, eu sei que isso soou muito gay, mas fazer o que, EU JÁ DISSE QUE SOU UM CARA DESESPERADO?

Abri o mapa, e lá estava o pontinho mais amado de todo o mapa, Lílian Evans... e com Marlene! Acertei! No...Dormitório feminino... Certo, acho que agora eu já posso me afogar na privada. Como eu vou falar com a Lily, se ela está no dormitório feminino? Não importa... corri o mais rápido que pude para a torre da Grifinória e parei ao pé da escada do glorioso dormitório feminino. E subi!  
Certo, tentei, fui até a metade mais ou menos, aí eu caí... tentei de novo. E de novo. Mais uma vez... patético.

- Patético. - Me virei com um pouco assustado, e me deparei com Andrômeda me observando, chupando um sorvete calmamente - Quer fazer as pazes com a Lily não é?

- Ei, como você sabe?

- Patético de novo. Está escrito na sua cara. Você é um homem desesperado.

Viram? Andrômeda é esperta! Ela sabe que eu estou desesperado... E MESMO ASSIM NÃO FAZ NADA?

- Sabe, eu acho que você devia usar a sua vassoura, era o que Sirius fazia quando queria aporrinhar a Lene...

Andrômeda piscou pra mim e saiu calmamente.

- Andie, você é um gênio! - eu berrei para ela, que continuou andando calmamente.

Convoquei minha vassoura e subi voando (literalmente) para o dormitório feminino. Assim que entrei, avistei minha ruivinha linda chorando abraçada com Lene.

- Er... Lily

- Saí daqui Potter!

- Lily, a gente tem que conversar! Amor...  
- Cala a Boca! Não ouse me chamar de amor!

Pelo canto do olho eu vi Lene saindo de fininho do quarto. Ótimo. Privacidade, é tudo que eu quero com a minha ruivinha. Eu a vi secando as lágrimas dos olhos com violência, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão violentamente. "alerta vermelho! perigo! perigo!"

- Pois bem, Potter, você tem um minuto do meu precioso tempo pra se explicar. Comece!

- Lily, eu e Sirius não estávamos fazendo nada demais, nós só...

- Cala a boca! Não quero saber das suas explicações, das suas desculpas esfarrapadas, nem das suas justificativas furadas! Eu quero mais é que você DESAPAREÇA DAQUI, E NUNCA MAIS TENHA A DECÊNCIA DE SEQUER FALAR COMIGO OUVIU BEM

Ela se virou de costas, ocupando-se com qualquer coisa que eu não podia ver, me deixando completamente aflito:

- Lily, olha pra mim...

- EU NÃO QUERO VER VOCÊ NEM PINTADO

- Mas...

- SUMA!

- Lily...

- SU-MA!  
Meu merlin, obrigada pelo quadribol, pois graças a ele eu me desviei do sapato de salto que ela jogou em mim, e também do peso de papel, do livro de aritmância, do gato de Alice e do desodorante da Andrômeda que se espatifou no chão... resumindo, eu escapei da morte... Por um triz!

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fertil e me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar  
Mas ela vai voltar**

Bom, lá estava eu, voltando do dormitório, mais uma vez derrotado. Sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer. Ela não quer mais me ouvir! Que droga! Maldita a hora em que eu tive aquela conversinha estúpida com o Sirius..

- Potter?

Eu olho para cima, e ela está lá, com o rosto vermelho e inchado que me cortava o coração. Mas ela me chamou! É um milagre!

- Amor, dá pra gente conv..

- Não, não dá. Só queria te devolver isso

E ela jogou em cima de mim a aliança que eu dei para ela, há 3 meses. É, acho que esse é o fim, e ela quer que eu entenda isso de uma vez.. JAMES POTTER QUE TIPO DE PENSAMENTO PESSIMISTA É ESSE? EU NÃO ESTOU DISPOSTO A JOGAR A TOALHA! NÃO NÃO E NÃO! Eu só.. não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer, é só. Eu vou pensar em algo. Eu sei que vou.

- Hey, James?

Eu me viro de novo e lá embaixo estão Andrômeda e Marlene, sentadas nas poltronas

- Ah, oi garotas.. - respondi sem muito ânimo, me sentando no sofá ao lado de Marlene

- Não conseguiu, não é? - Andy perguntou

- Não, e estou quase perdendo as esperanças..

- Chega! Eu não acho que nasci para ver o dia em que James Potter ia desistir de Lilian Evans! Você TEM que pensar em alguma coisa! - Lene se levantou de um salto e me sacudiu

- Ela está certa! James, se isso está fazendo mal para você, ela consegue estar pior! Você sabe como a Lily é orgulhosa, mas nós nunca a vimos sofrer tanto..

- Eu sei, tá! Não precisa jogar na minha cara o idiota que eu sou! Caramba.. - eu falei, fingindo que coçava o olho para afastar as teimosas lágrimas que vinham sempre quando eu pensava no quanto a estava fazendo sofrer por essa bobagem.. E EU SOU HOMEM O SUFICIENTE PARA CHORAR POR AMOR, SIM!

- Nós sabemos que você sabe, mas você tem que fazer algo! Pelo seu bem, pelo bem da Lily.. - Lene tinha sentado de novo, e tentava me confortar, sem muito sucesso..

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Ela não quer conversar, e eu esgotei todas as minhas idéias geniais tentando torná-la minha namorada..

- É ISSO! - dessa vez, Andy se levantou

- O que? - eu e Lene operguntamos ao mesmo tempo

- Você não precisa de uma idéia nova ou revolucionária. Você já a conquistou antes, é só fazer de novo

_"..é só fazer de novo.."_

- ANDRÔMEDA BLACK, VOCÊ-É-UM-GÊNIO!

Nisso, eu saí correndo dali. Tinha muitas coisas para providenciar e muito pouco tempo.. Eu tive uma idéia digna de James Potter. Minha ruiva não perde por esperar..

**Fazer da vida o que melhor possa ser  
Traçar um rumo novo em direção ao sol  
Me sinto muito bem quando vejo o pôr-do-sol  
Só pra fazer nascer a lua**

Acho que foram os dez minutos mais longos da minha vida... Ouvi a voz de Dumbledore do lado de fora da sala, junto com Lily.. Meu coração desparou..

- Entre senhorita Evans...

Ouvi a voz abafada do diretor do lado de fora, a porta se abriu e Lily entrou. Linda como sempre.. Escutei ela dar um suspiro rápido e prender a respiração..

- Potter.. - ela resmungou, sorrindo. O sorriso mais lindo desse mundo. Um sorriso do qual eu sentia tanta falta!

Acenei minha varinha, e os vagalumes entraram em ação, formando as frases uma por uma, como as legendas de um filme (N/A: nem amamos isso.. XD)

_Lily...  
Independente do que aconteça, independente de você aceitar minhas desculpas ou não, eu quero que você saiba, que eu te amo, que você é a razão da minha vida, e que sem você eu simplesmente não existiria.  
Você é única pra mim, e eu não te trocaria por nada no mundo...  
Porque, Lily, eu quero casar com você, eu quero envelhecer ao seu lado, e eu quero que quando eu esteja velhinho, caducando, tomando chazinho de cogumelo na varanda, você esteja do meu lado, com seus lindos olhos verdes e seu riso doce...  
Eu te amo..._

Eu a encarei... haviam lágrimas nos seus olhos verdes mas.. ela estava sorrindo! Ela correu, me abraçou e me beijou.. O beijo mais doce e delicioso da minha a vida..E nesse momento os vagalumes formavam no céu:

_PS: Eu e Sirius estávamos falando da minha vassoura!_

Ela me soltou, olhou para os vagalumes e deu uma risada abafada:

- Como eu fui besta!

- Não foi não, meu amor, eu que fui um idiota em ter esse tipo de conversa com o Sirius! Você sabe que é a única que eu amo!

- Sabe, eu também quero envelhecer do seu lado, e tomar cha de cogumelo com você na varanda...

- Isso significa que você está aceitando namorar comigo de novo?

- Não seu bobo, isso significa que eu estou aceitando casar com você, sem mesmo ter um pedido. Mas você não vai recusar, não é?

- Hum.. Não sei.. Acho que vou recusar sim.

- Hãn?

- Óbvio que não sua boba! - dei um selinho nela - Só não gostei de você ter tomado meu lugar..

- Ah, então você quer do jeito tradicional, é?

- Sim, eu quero.

- Então vá em frente. Estou esperando.

Me ajoelhei na frente dela, pigarreei um pouco e pedi. Ouvi o mais importante e o mais belo "Sim" que ouvira em toda a minha vida, mesmo em meio às lágrimas dela.

Muitos podem achar uma decisão precipitada, somos tão jovens, mas não estou nem ligando. Hoje mesmo mandamos uma coruja avisando nossos pais. Os marotos? Bom, eles não podiam estar mais felizes. Principalmente o Sirius, que berrou um ressonante "EU SOU O PADRINHO E NINGUÉÉÉM TASCA!", mas estou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa..  
Só o que posso dizer é que achei o amor da minha vida, e quero estar com ela haja o que houver.

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida é fertil e me deu a voz  
Minha mente nem sempre tão lúcida fez ela se afastar  
Mas ela vai voltar  
Mas ela vai voltar**

* * *

**FIIIIIIIIM XD**


End file.
